Amnésia
by Li Morgan
Summary: Yaoi – Sasuke retorna a cidade onde nasceu e cresceu, depois de cinco anos, buscando memórias esquecidas e disposto a mostrar ao irmão mais velho que enfim vencera. Lembranças e revelações decidirão a antiga rivalidade entre os irmãos Uchiha.


**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, jamais pertenceram, por mais que eu deseje que eles sejam meus, e só meus!**

**Yaoi, estejam avisados, embora essa seja uma das mais leves fics que eu já escrevi. Ela estava esperando a algum tempo, pensando em ver se ela teria um segundo capítulo, mas nunca rolou, então achei melhor postar agora, e quem sabe um dia...sem promessas!**

**Amnésia**

A casa lhe parecia familiar e constatou ao andar pelos cômodos comuns que lhe despertavam nostalgia. Sim, sonhava com aquela casa, sonhara que estava naquela casa e alguém o chamava lá de fora. Era uma voz que lhe despertava o desejo de aventurar-se, de simplesmente se soltar e ir, sem se importar com mais nada. Era como se aquela voz pudesse o convencer a não ser mais um Uchiha, a não ter mais ambições de que não se unir a ela, a deixar tudo de lado e seguir rumo ao desconhecido. E uma parte sua queria justamente isso, queria tanto que acordara de seu coma.

Acordara para lembrar que era Uchiha Sasuke e que passara os últimos cinco anos trilhando seu caminho sozinho, saindo da sombra de seu irmão perfeito e o superando enfim. Era O Uchiha, por isso acordara de um coma de seis meses, recuperara o uso completo de seu corpo e as memórias de sua vida, o problema é que havia uma brecha, como os médicos falaram, ele não se lembrava de um ano, um ano completo de sua vida fora perdido. Mas Uchiha Sasuke não era homem de perder nada, era implacável e se a chave para acabar com aqueles sonhos que o perseguiam desde seu coma era aquele ano, ele descobriria tudo e depois seguiria enfrente. Por isso estava na antiga casa de sua família, a casa onde crescera e que agora era de seu irmão.

Por fora a casa permanecia igual, exatamente igual, e por dentro basicamente a mesma, mas havia modificações notórias. Havia mais cor, parecia conter mais vida e andando pelo corredor que levava aos quartos, Sasuke viu as fotos nas paredes, havia uma família em sua casa, seu irmão tinha uma família.

Parando a frente de um dos retratos, pode ver seu irmão Itachi sorrindo serenamente enquanto um menino que era a cara deles quando jovem estava sentado em seu colo. Ao lado do irmão estava o primo Sai, que era um militar convicto agora e atrás dos dois, de pé e com o rosto entre o dos dois, olhando diretamente para o fotografo, estava Uzumaki Naruto, o terror de seus dias de escola, seu melhor amigo, seu maior rival e seu antigo objeto de desejo.

- Então você veio até nós finalmente – a voz serena de Itachi soou da sala, de onde ele olhava para o irmão – Naruto não vai se sentir confortável com isso.

- E o que isso importa? – Sasuke perguntou petulante.

- Ele mora aqui – Itachi falou – Hiro mora aqui, Sai mora aqui, quando não está em missão. Essa é a minha casa Sasuke, não sua, essa é a minha família. Você abriu mão disso e de tudo o mais por seus sonhos e ambições.

- E você morre de inveja – Sasuke falou arrogante.

Itachi lançou um olhar ao irmão e então suspirou.

- Eu nunca quis ser O Uchiha, Sasuke – Itachi falou – eu queria o que você tinha: liberdade. Jamais quis a Sharingan, jamais a desejei, ela foi imposta a mim junto com tudo o mais. Não tenho inveja de você, ototo, já tive muita. Você teve tudo que eu queria, o amor de nossa mãe, amigos, tempo para ser criança e para ser você mesmo. Teve tudo, até mesmo Naruto.

- O dobe? – Sasuke perguntou voltando a olhar a foto em preto e branco – por que ele está aqui?

- Por que ele vive comigo há mais de cinco anos – Itachi falou sereno – e me deu Uchiha Hiro, o menino da foto.

- Você tem um filho – Sasuke falou voltando a olhar a foto – com o dobe?

- Quem imaginaria que Naruto poderia engravidar, não? – Itachi perguntou sereno – e que poderia manter uma gravidez e dar nascimento a uma criança, a um Uchiha. Pois é, ele pode e fez, e eu o quero feliz, sempre feliz, ele me deu tudo que eu queria e muito mais até.

- Está me dizendo que não sou bem-vindo – Sasuke apontou arrogante – está realmente com inveja de mim.

- A sua casa está pronta – Itachi falou – sempre a mantive limpa e perfeita. Se deseja vir para cá, fique nela. Estará longe o suficiente para minha paz e perto o suficiente para ver quem precisa invejar quem Sasuke. Fora que você é um Uchiha, deve saber que o segundo filho fica na segunda casa.

A casa secundária, onde Sai morara até os pais de Sasuke morrerem, a casa que agora era de Sasuke, pelas leis de partilha do clã.

- Sai mora aqui – Sasuke apontou – você falou.

- Naruto o ama – Itachi respondeu dando as costas ao irmão – por Naruto o amar, ele é bem-vindo aqui. E eu sempre gostei de Sai, ele sempre teve uma ingenuidade cativante.

- Naruto era meu amigo – Sasuke apontou.

- Exato – Itachi falou – era! Recebi a ligação de seu médico, ele explicou sua situação. Naruto e Sai já sabem de tudo, por isso não será surpresa se o virem. No final daquele ano, o ano que você não lembra, você machucou e humilhou Naruto de todas as formas possíveis, você não quebrou os laços que os uniam, você os destruiu. Não há possibilidade de reparações, não há retornos, você matou tudo que Naruto um dia sentiu por você com aquela última humilhação.

- Eu sempre bati e humilhei o dobe – Sasuke falou.

- Hai – Itachi sorriu cinicamente, e parecia perigoso agora – como uma criança mimada, você jamais soube dar valor ao que era realmente importante. Você quase o matou, Sasuke, mas Naruto é mais forte do que você, do que eu, do que qualquer Uchiha. Você desejou eliminar suas debilidades e Naruto resolveu cooperar, como um último ato de carinho, ele te deixou ir e fechou a porta para que você jamais pudesse voltar.

- Eu nunca desejei voltar – Sasuke falou irritado.

- Exatamente, mas está aqui – Itachi falou indo para a porta de correr – aquela é sua casa, acho que Naruto deixou alguns mantimentos lá antes de todos chegarem. Você é um homem crescido Sasuke, vá viver sua vida. Seus empregados já devem estar lá, eles chegaram ontem e já devem ter se instalado.

Sasuke caminhou até o irmão, eles estavam na mesma altura agora, e eram tão parecidos quanto gêmeos fraternos, claro que Sasuke usava seu cabelo curto e ele arrepiava atrás. Itachi usava o cabelo longo, preso em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo. A pele de Sasuke era mais pálida, a de Itachi era de um tom mais cremoso e Itachi tinha uma marca abaixo dos olhos, deixando os penetrantes e hipnóticos olhos negros dos Uchiha ainda mais ressaltados.

- To-chan – o grito infantil surpreendeu Sasuke, a criança da foto vinha correndo pelo gramado que separava as duas casas, lembrando a Itachi o homem ao seu lado quando jovem, Sasuke fora uma criança bela e cheia de vida como Hiro, e era tão parecido com Sasuke, que quase podia esquecer que não era Sasuke – o chichiue vai fazer comida! O chichiue vai fazer o jantar!

Itachi se abaixou e pegou o pequeno que subia a varanda correndo e se atirando em seus braços, o ergueu, repetindo o ritual diário e deixou o menino enterrar sua face em seu pescoço e cabelo enquanto fazia o mesmo, absorvendo aquele cheiro de criança e vida que Hiro tinha.

- Como se fosse tão raro eu cozinhar que merecesse essa alegria toda, sou praticamente preso ao fogão, um escravo – Naruto falou fechando o portão com o pé enquanto as mãos estavam carregadas pelos três sacos de compras, quando se virou, algo cruzou seus olhos, algo sinistro, mesmo assim Naruto sorriu.

- Vejo que seu irmão veio realmente – Naruto disse subindo a varanda – Sai perdeu a aposta que fizemos.

- Como foi seu dia? – Itachi perguntou se inclinando de leve e beijando a face que Naruto oferecia. Um beijo muito próximo a boca, pelo que Sasuke notou irritado.

- Fique com Hiro, não está pesado – Naruto falou quando viu Itachi fazer menção a baixar o menino agarrado a ele – foi bom, mas Hiro tem algo para você, ele já falou?

Itachi negou com a cabeça e Naruto sorriu de lado, colocando as compras sobre o sofá e deixando a mochila infantil que trazia nas costas e estendia para o filho, que pegou rápido abrindo antes de puxar uma folha e entregar a Itachi. Sasuke segurou por reflexo a mochila que o menino soltara e Naruto a pegou.

- Obrigado – disse seco e então olhou novamente para Itachi e Hiro – está com vergonha?

O menino negou e então ofereceu com as duas mãos o papel.

- Fiz para você – Hiro falou mordendo o lábio.

Sasuke se sentiu em um dèjá vu, ele mesmo já protagonizara aquela cena, entregando ao pai um desenho ou boletim. Por isso quando Itachi pegou a folha das mãos do menino e a olhou, pensou que veriam a mesma reação que o pai tivera, mas seu pai jamais o abraçara como Itachi fazia com o pequeno, jamais o pegara no colo como Itachi fazia agora. Os olhos e rosto do irmão mostraram prazer, real prazer ao ver o desenho infantil.

- É lindo, vou mandar emoldurar e colocar em meu escritório, para todos saberem o quanto você me ama – Itachi falou e então olhou para o menino e beijou sua testa – Sai vai ficar com inveja, ele não era tão bom assim na sua idade.

- Sai está me ensinando a desenhar – Hiro falou segurando com as duas mãos o rosto de Itachi e o fazendo olhar somente para ele – eu vou ser o mais grande pintor de todos os tempos!

- Maior – Naruto corrigiu sorrindo e indo pegar o menino – agora o futuro maior pintor de todos os tempos vai trocar de roupa e tomar banho enquanto eu faço o jantar, não é?

- Hai – o menino sorriu quando Naruto fez cócegas nele e correu para seu quarto quando Naruto o colocou no chão – sou grande, tomo banho sozinho!

- Hai – Itachi falou e olhou Naruto – eu vou ajudar ele com as torneiras, sabe como amo torneiras.

- Você é doente Uchiha – Naruto falou fingindo repulsa enquanto Itachi lhe beijava levemente os lábios e partia atrás de seu filho – vai passar muito tempo aqui?

Sasuke viu que Naruto não se virou para ele, e não entendeu por que doía em seu peito esse fato. Observou Naruto pegar novamente as comprar e ir para a cozinha.

- Dobe o que eu fiz? – Sasuke perguntou baixo – o que eu realmente fiz?

- Nada, você não fez absolutamente nada – Naruto falou e então se virou, os olhos azuis sempre cheios de emoções e vida estavam frios – e isso foi tudo. Espero que esteja feliz Sasuke. Bem, deve estar, realizou seus sonhos!

Sasuke sentiu um gosto amargo em sua boca ao ver Naruto sumindo em direção a cozinha, antigamente aquela era o reino de sua mãe. Estranho, amava a mãe, mas não passara pela cozinha para ver se ela havia sido modificada. Balançando a cabeça por deixar pensamentos tolos a ocuparem, ele foi para a casa secundária, sua casa, segundo seu irmão.

Aquela vida era uma tortura, Juugo decidiu e embora fosse silencioso por natureza e não dado a reclamações, não poderia permitir mais aquele abuso. Não, decididamente não poderia. Se Karin não queria dividir a cozinha por que acreditava que iria seduzir Sasuke pelo estômago, o problema era dela e dele, que fazia quase todas as suas refeições na rua, ignorando que ele e Suigetsu eram envenenados lentamente, deixados para morrer de inanição. Tinha que pensar em algo, mas seu estomago doía e o impedia de bolar um plano para conseguir comida. Deus sabia que já se fartara com bolachas, salgadinhos e petiscos prontos, precisava de uma refeição decente, ou pelo menos café decente. Começava a achar que a idéia de Suigetsu era boa, havia bastante jardim, poderiam enterrar o corpo de Karin, e mesmo que o descobrissem, a comida das penitenciárias não poderia ser pior do que aquele negócio que Karin colocava em travessas e dizia para eles comerem.

Estava fazendo a curva na casa quando foi envolvido por um cheiro celestial que fez sua barriga doer e roncar, atraído pelo cheiro, se aproximando de sua fonte, começou a ouvir um cantarolar alegre. Música popular, seu cérebro registrou e então parou no batente da porta da cozinha da casa principal, vendo um lindo loiro de avental virar tenras fatias de bacon a fritar enquanto quebrava alguns ovos em uma frigideira. Juugo finalmente descobriu que deus existia, que o paraíso existia, pois um anjo loiro estava agora mesmo cantando e servindo a deus e ele estava nos portões do céu, pecador e esfomeado demais para entrar. O anjo então se virou e levou a mão com a espátula ao coração, mostrando surpresa.

- Nossa, bom dia – o anjo de olhos azuis falou sorrindo – é normal ver um homem faminto na minha porta, mas eles não são tão grandes.

- Bom dia – Juugo falou sendo acometido por todos os odores da cozinha, bacon, lingüiça, ovos, pão fresco, café recém passado – não queria assustar, mas...estou na casa ao lado, a secundária...não há comida, não comida de verdade...Karin está tentando nos envenenar...eu...

Naruto olhou com piedade para o loiro grande e forte na sua porta, ele olhava como um cachorro pidão para o bacon que chiava e jamais poderia negar comida a um homem com fome, mesmo que esse homem fosse Sasuke. E já que o loiro não era Sasuke, foi ainda mais bondoso ao ir pegar uma caneca grande e despejar café nela, estendendo ao loiro e vendo que ele tinha lindos olhos vermelhos, olhos cheios de esperança.

- Sou Naruto – falou entregando a caneca, que foi cheirada com prazer evidente antes de ser levada aos lábios – entre e sente, a comida já vai estar pronta. Felizmente fiz a mais, como sempre.

- Meu nome é Juugo. Aceito qualquer coisa – Juugo falou puxando uma das cadeiras – pão velho, frios estragados, iogurte vencido. Com a fome que estou e com esse café, qualquer coisa será um manjar.

Naruto riu colocando em um prato algumas fatias de bacon, ovos e lingüiças antes de pegar o pão e levar a mesa. O prato foi colocado a frente do loiro, que olhou como se ele estivesse lhe entregando a coisa mais preciosa do mundo e não um simples café da manhã. Sorrindo, Naruto pegou a faca de pão e partiu o pão ainda quente, cortando várias fatias antes de ir servir outro prato.

- Sinto cheiro do paraíso – Sai falou ao entrar na cozinha e sorriu para o homem loiro sentado a mesa e comendo com evidente prazer. Aparentemente, hoje havia mais uma igualaria saborosa no menu – espero que aquele não seja o meu café da manhã.

- Não é – Naruto falou entregando o prato a Sai que sentou com prazer – Tachi já comeu e saiu. Hiro vai chegar daqui a pouco, faminto como um lobo.

- Você atrai homens famintos – Sai falou vendo Naruto servir outro prato, com menor quantidade e colocar na mesa antes de trazer as porções extras e deixar perto de Juugo e Sai – sou Sai, e você?

- Juugo – falou depois de engolir rapidamente – fui atraído pelo cheiro.

- Isso acontece, e olhando bem, eu não me importaria em dividir minha cota de delícias com você – Sai falou sorrindo – coma a vontade, Naruto gosta de cozinhar e ver homens comendo felizes, não é Naru?

- Hai – Naruto sorriu e pegou o filho parado na porta, Hiro sempre ficava meio encabulado na presença de estranhos – vamos comer, meu amor?

- Hai – Hiro disse sorrindo – ele come como tio Sai!

Juugo olhou constrangido para o menino e então viu que o moreno tão parecido com Sasuke também comia como se fizesse anos que não via comida descente.

- Sou militar – Sai falou – passo a maior parte do tempo longe de casa em missão. Lavagem, ração, isso é o que servem na base, aqui eu tenho comida de verdade, feita pelas mãos adoráveis de Naruto. Naruto também faz o café mais divino do mundo e embora ele tenha me ensinado suas técnicas, o meu fica apenas aceitável, o da base é lama.

- Karin se apossou da cozinha – Juugo falou vendo Sai derramar metade das porções extras no prato e o resto no seu, por isso lançou um olhar completamente agradecido pela generosidade daquele lindo moreno. Sasuke era bonito, Juugo sempre achara, mas havia algo repelente em Sasuke, algo que mostrava que ele não estava interessado no assédio de ninguém. Juugo entedia e respeitava isso, mas aquele moreno, Sai, tinha a beleza de Sasuke, e mesmo assim, completamente diferente. Sai atraia as pessoas, como o loiro que cozinhava divinamente, o anjo Naruto. O pequeno Hiro parecia tímido, mesmo assim, simpático e amistoso – nada do que ela faz é minimamente aceitável, fede, tem cor estranha e juro que o que ela fez ontem para o jantar, que cru era um pedaço bonito de carne, se mexia. Tentei fazer uma torrada, apenas isso e ela me ameaçou com uma faca e me deu algo que parecia acido ou petróleo dizendo que era café.

Sai sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, era bom saber que o bastardo não estava tão bem assessorado assim.

- Pode aparecer quando quiser comida – Naruto falou rindo enquanto seu filho olhava espantado para Juugo – Hiro, coma o cereal antes que murche, você só gosta dele crocante.

O menino sorriu e voltou a comer vendo Juugo olhar para ele e sorrir.

- Eu sempre gostei dele murcho – Juugo falou – Karin destruiu os cereais, fez uma mistura exótica de todos eles e colocou em um vidro grande, é assustador. Tenho uma caixa guardada e escondida em meu quarto, mas dificilmente há leite na casa, nem ovos, nem nada que se possa agarrar e comer correndo.

Naruto riu com vontade ao ouvir aquilo.

- Aqui sempre há alguma coisa – Naruto falou – entre pela porta, se eu não estiver no fogão, onde meus homens me mantém quase acorrentado, abra a geladeira e se sirva do que quiser lá de dentro. Sempre há café fresco na cafeteira, bebemos isso direto, ainda mais quando Sai está em casa, e sempre há algo para se agarrar e sair correndo na geladeira.

- Aqui é o paraíso, não é? – Juugo perguntou – é realmente aqui, não?

- Para alguns é – Sai falou terminando de comer e então pegou o pote de mel e uma fatia de pão – Naruto nos mima com comida e nós somos completamente reféns dele, o adoramos completamente.

- O chichiue é o melhor – Hiro disse pegando o bacon e comendo com vontade – to-chan diz que só sobrevivemos e crescemos como Uchiha por causa do chichiue. Estaríamos perdidos sem ele.

- Sim, estaríamos – Sai falou pegando mais café e despejando na caneca de Juugo e na de Naruto, que servia mais leite achocolatado para o pequeno – Naruto faz tudo na casa, tudo mesmo, cuida de nós três e ainda tem tempo para trabalhar.

- Trabalho em casa – Naruto falou quando Juugo o olhou surpreso – meu patrão é bonzinho e me deixar decidir quando e como realizar minhas tarefas, o que me dá prazer, pois odeio ficar parado, e não gostaria de ficar longe de Hiro enquanto ele cresce.

- Hai – o menino sorriu e Juugo pode ver os belos olhos azuis de Naruto no menino – não quero mais.

- Então vá escovar os dentes e pegar seu material, o ônibus da escola já vai passar para te levar – Naruto falou carinhoso, era assim todos os dias, e Naruto adorava isso.

Itachi tinha lhe dado a família e estabilidade que sempre desejara. Como órfão, sempre desejara uma família, e Itachi tinha lhe dado isso. Jamais esqueceria de como Itachi tinha sido terno e paciente, seduzindo Naruto aos poucos até que o loiro confiasse nele, que o amasse. Se agora era feliz, era completamente realizado, dava-se a Itachi, que parecia incapaz de lhe negar qualquer coisa.

- Eu busco você hoje – Sai falou sorrindo enquanto pegava o prato de Hiro, ainda com algumas tiras de bacon e dividindo novamente com Juugo – então poderemos comer sorvete.

- Um só – Naruto disse vendo o sorriso do filho morrer um pouco – Sai vai ser bonzinho e comprar mais para comermos depois do jantar, não é?

- Sempre – Sai falou sorrindo enquanto o menino corria para dentro da casa – você reproduz muito bem, Naruto, Hiro é a evolução dos Uchiha.

- Obrigado, eu acho – Naruto falou começando a recolher os pratos vazios.

- É verdade, todos os defeitos graves dos Uchiha são contemporizados pelo seu temperamento nele – Sai apontou – ele pode sorrir, rir e brincar, tem o olhar frio e arrogante dos Uchiha, mas o olhar bondoso e compreensivo que é seu. Você fez e faz um ótimo trabalho, Naru, gostaria de ser criança de novo para que você me criasse.

- Diz isso por que gostaria de tomar banho comigo – Naruto acusou dosando o café e religando a cafeteira.

- Verdade – Sai falou malicioso – não se pode ter tudo, não é?

Juugo apenas concordou, pensando que aqueles ali eram bem diferentes de Sasuke e do que ele dissera. Talvez fosse o loiro e o efeito relaxante que ele tinha, como se fosse impossível ficar triste perto dele. Não sabia bem o que era, mas Naruto tinha algo que fascinava as pessoas, que as fazia querer ficar envolta dele.

Juugo terminou com a comida em seu prato se sentindo feliz e saciado pela primeira vez desde que viera para aquela cidade. Os planos de morte a Karin estavam eliminados de vez de sua mente, não ia agradecer a ela, nem mesmo iria comunicar que estava comendo na casa principal, que Sasuke mandara eles ficarem longe, mas voltaria, com certeza voltaria, pela comida e para ver Naruto.

- Tenho que voltar – Juugo falou envergonhado – sei que...

- Tome – Naruto falou colocando um saco de papel pesado em uma de suas mãos e uma térmica em outra – sanduíches e café, isso vai o ajudar até a janta. Servimos as sete, por isso tente chegar nesse horário, espero que goste de rosbife e queijo.

Juugo não sabia o que fazer, por isso acomodou tudo em uma mão só e pegou a mão de Naruto, notando que ela era pequena e quente e a beijou.

- Você é um anjo – Juugo disse – foi o que pensei quando parei naquela porta e tenho certeza disso agora. Obrigado.

Naruto corou pelo elogio e então libertou sua mão, agitando-a no ar.

- Besteira – Naruto disse – agora fora da minha cozinha, tenho que arrumar tudo e trabalhar, vão cuidar de suas tarefas.

Sai sorriu mandando um beijo a Naruto e uma piscada de olho a Juugo e partiu para dentro da casa, Juugo sorriu de leve e partiu pela porta, rumando à casa secundária e entrando o mais discretamente possível. Sua cabeça ainda rodando com o que pensava ser insinuações da parte de Sai. Queria, e queria muito, que não fosse apenas sua imaginação e que aquele belo moreno estivesse realmente dando encima dele. E sabia que não seria apenas pela comida que voltaria para a casa de Naruto.

- O que trás ai? – Suigetsu perguntou atacando Juugo.

- Comida – Juugo falou, estava benevolente agora, por isso pegou Suigetsu e o arrastou para seu quarto, que era o mais próximo.

- Sei que estou desesperado de fome – Suigetsu falou – mas não vou deixar você me comer apenas por que tem alguma coisa que cheira muito bem em seus braços.

Juugo olhou fixamente o amigo e riu quando ele abriu os botões da camisa apressado.

- Não quero você, nem favores sexuais seus – Juugo falou vendo Suigetsu relaxar, a fome realmente desestabilizava uma pessoa – veja.

Suigetsu salivou quando Juugo tirou de dentro do saco um sanduíche grosso de pão caseiro, salada e frios. Podia fazer qualquer coisa por isso, daria sua vida por aquele sanduíche e Juugo o colocou em sua mão antes de colocar o pacote sobre a cômoda e abrir à térmica, despejando o líquido quente e cheiroso sobre o copo da tampa. Suigetsu poderia chorar agora, jamais tivera um amigo tão generoso, seria escravo de Juugo pelo resto de seus dias, ainda mais depois de morder o sanduíche. Deus, como era bom, como era saborosa a mistura de pão caseiro, maionese, tomate, alface, rosbife e queijo. Jurava fidelidade a Juugo, seria seu amigo para sempre, jamais esqueceria aquele ato de desprendimento e caridade.

- Estive na casa principal – Juugo falou baixo, em tom de conspiração – eles tem um anjo lá, um anjo que sabe cozinhar. Ele me alimentou, comi um café da manhã incrível e depois de me dar toda a comida que poderia comer, me entregou o café e os sanduíches. Vamos jantar lá hoje.

- Mas Sasuke...

- Exatamente – Juugo falou – não precisamos matar Karin, nem nos sujeitarmos aos petiscos e comidas prontas, podemos apenas disfarçar e ir comer lá. Ele disse que sempre há algo na geladeira, eu só vi de relance, mas parece ser verdade.

- Ele o seduziu – acusou Suigetsu mordendo com gula o sanduíche.

- Hai – Juugo falou passando o copo pelas narinas de Suigetsu, que gemeu com a boca cheia – o gosto é duas vezes melhor que o cheiro. Comi bacon, lingüiça e ovos fritos com pão. Havia geléias e mel, o pão é caseiro, recém tirado do forno, quentinho. E rios de café, desse café, recém passado.

Suigetsu pegou o copo e bebeu um gole, nem ligando para a queimadura que isso causou em sua língua, o gosto era divino mesmo, tão diferente da coisa que Karin fazia ou do café instantâneo que ele e Juugo estavam tomando. Reconhecia que chegara ao ponto mais baixo de sua vida e isso matava seu orgulho. Tanto esforço, tanto sacrifício para estar chorando por comida e bebendo café instantâneo.

- Pense Suigetsu – Juugo falou – se formos inteligentes, podemos ter duas refeições diárias e alguns extras.

Duas refeições e extras, Suigetsu pesou, soava divino, se o sanduíche era gostoso daquele jeito, e ele sabia que não era somente sua fome que estimulava seu paladar, as refeições deveriam ser ainda melhores. Claro que uma parte dele ainda se rebelava pela situação em que estavam, se não fosse Sasuke e sua busca pelo passado, estaria em sua própria casa, comendo...não tão bem, tinha que reconhecer ao dar mais uma grande mordida. O sanduíche era mesmo delicioso. Pão caseiro, há quantos anos não comia pão caseiro? Há quanto tempo não comia comida caseira? Ou tomava um café tão bom?

- Podemos apenas recuperar nossas forças – Juugo falou – e quando estivermos prontos, tomar o poder da cozinha. Pense Suigetsu, precisamos da comida dele, estávamos quase morrendo. Você quase se entregou para mim por um sanduíche, se lamentou como um bebê quando eu descrevi meu café da manhã. Temos que recuperar nossas forças, homem, temos que voltar a ser fortes e unidos podemos tomar o poder quando a hora chegar.

Juugo sabia que soava paranóico e louco, mas estavam em situação extrema ali, Karin tinha tomado o poder e quando notaram, estavam fracos demais para reclamar. Naruto era a única saída, e sua comida divina era a solução para os problemas deles.

- Vá hoje comigo – Juugo falou – ele disse para chegarmos antes das sete, prove a comida, não nos fará mal apenas um jantar. Depois você me fala.

Suigetsu terminou o sanduíche e o café, se sentia menos tonto agora.

- Se Sasuke descobrir – Suigetsu falou – estamos mortos.

- Se – Juugo sorriu – temos apenas que ser discretos.

- Merda – Suigetsu falou – vão acabar pensando que estamos tendo um caso.

- Pela comida – Juugo falou – fora que eu não vou te tocar, não faz o meu tipo.

Suigetsu sorriu conspiratório. Sasuke os deixara ali para morrerem de fome, os mandou ficarem longe da casa principal sem qualquer explicação e não ligava para suas reclamações sobre Karin, permitindo que ela fizesse experimentos cruéis com suas papilas gustativas, sistemas gástricos e narinas. Era um bom empregado, um empregado fiel, bem alimentado poderia trabalhar duas vezes mais e melhor do que antes. Sim, Juugo tinha razão, precisavam daquela comida, poderiam ser inteligentes e a conseguir sem que Sasuke descobrisse.

- Eu topo – Suigetsu falou – claro que serei crítico no jantar, afinal, meu padrão é refinado.

Juugo sorriu pegando mais um sanduíche e dando a Suigetsu, homem, eles estavam patéticos, prova disso foi o olhar de profunda adoração que Suigetsu lhe deu ao morder o novo sanduíche, tinha mais seis no saco, ele contara. Estava sendo generoso, não burro.

Sasuke notou que Suigetsu e Juugo pareciam mais unidos, exatamente há uma semana ambos pararam de reclamar sobre Karin e sua "comida". Não que Sasuke reclamasse, não agüentava mais as reivindicações de Juugo e implicâncias de Suigetsu, mas achava estranho. Pelo que sabia, a garota continuava a fazer experimentos nada agradáveis com a comida, passara pela cozinha naquela manhã atrás de café e percebera que estava na hora de sair de casa, havia uma cafeteria bem próxima, na esquina, que servia um café aceitável. Mas não foi a falta de reclamações dos dois que chamou sua atenção, nem mesmo a união dos dois, era normal sendo que ambos estavam passando pela mesma adversidade. O que chamou sua atenção foi o fato de ambos estarem mais corados, mais propensos ao riso, trocando olhares de obvio entendimento e conspiração.

Claro que não podia reclamar disso tão pouco, ambos estavam mais rápidos e eficientes do que antes, e as vezes pareciam prever seus pedidos e vontades. Começavam a trabalhar pontualmente às nove da manhã e só paravam perto das seis da tarde, quando iam tomar banho e caminhar. Estavam com mais disposição para o trabalho e bem humorados, ignorando quase todas as implicâncias de Karin. Talvez fosse por isso que notara, sem a ajuda de nenhum deles, percebia as inclinações e indiretas vulgares que a garota dava para ele, Karin praticamente se jogava em seu colo e ele não estava gostando disso, nem um pouco. A garota era eficiente, a melhor em sua área, mas estava começando a lhe dar dor de cabeça.

- Chá? – Juugo perguntou quando Suigetsu lhe entregou a caneca – obrigado.

- Disponha – Suigetsu falou voltando a sentar a frente do computador – será que há algum biscoito na casa?

- Não – Juugo falou – Karin tentou fazer torta de bolacha ontem.

Suigetsu apenas balançou a cabeça desolado.

- Não vão comentar mais nada? – Sasuke perguntou – não vão reclamar?

Os dois ficaram mais algum tempo em silêncio e então olharam Sasuke.

- Estávamos fazendo um minuto de silêncio pelos ingredientes perdidos – Juugo falou solene.

- Pobrezinhos, nascem, crescem e vão ao supermercado esperando que alguém os compre e faça algo delicioso com eles – Suigetsu falou dramaticamente, como se sentisse profundo pesar – e acabam aqui, virando algo nocivo a saúde ou lixo tóxico.

- Gostei dessa – Juugo falou baixo – gostei mesmo.

- Tive ajuda – Suigetsu falou – um anjo me ajudou a bolar essa.

Sasuke apenas observou irritado os dois e então foi interrompido antes que pudesse confrontá-los por uma discreta batida na porta. Olhou para a porta aberta e viu Hiro. Não sabia o que sentir pelo filho de Naruto e Itachi, jamais pensara em ser tio, e o menino lhe despertava sentimentos confusos e possessivos. Que besteira, um filho atrapalharia toda sua vida. Então imaginou Naruto, o seu Naruto, aquele doce e inocente que fora seu amigo e o seguira sempre, imaginou aquele Naruto sendo seu e esperando um filho seu. Sim, gostava dessa imagem. Olhou novamente o menino, ele poderia ser seu e de Naruto, mas era de Itachi. Uma prova da superação do irmão, mais uma. Merda, não pensara em Naruto por cinco anos e agora estava irritado por que ele estava com seu irmão e pensando no loiro quase o tempo todo.

- Que? – Sasuke perguntou irritado.

O menino brilhou de irritação ao olhar para ele, a boca pequena e rosada se contraiu em uma linha fina, o menino ficou mais ereto. Ah, um Uchiha de todo, com um brilho obstinado nos olhos azuis que só podia ser superado pelo de Naruto em seus melhores momentos.

- Chichiue fez biscoitos demais – Hiro falou imperioso – por isso ele me disse para trazer um pouco para vocês, já que os vê direto andando pelo jardim e até então são amigos.

Suigetsu sorriu de lado, o menino era todo um Uchiha mesmo e olhando para Juugo, viu que ele pensava o mesmo. Karin se derreteu, aquela era a imagem chibi de Sasuke e tirando os olhos azuis, poderia muito bem ser ele.

- Qual seu nome pequeno? – Karin falou sorrindo.

Hiro a olhou com desprezo obvio, afastando-se das mãos que tentavam o tocar, não gostava de ser tocado por desconhecidos, e não gostava daquela mulher, ela era feia e parecia perigosa.

- Chichiue diz para eu não falar com pessoas suspeitas – Hiro falou olhando para frente e caminhando até Suigetsu e Juugo – trouxe biscoitos, o chichiue faz os melhores biscoitos do mundo e como eles são meus, eu dou para vocês dois.

Suigetsu pegou o saco de papel que Naruto sempre usava para embalar comida para seus homens famintos e sorriu para o menino.

- Qual seu nome? – Suigetsu perguntou, embora soubesse, achava o máximo um menino tão jovem já saber fingir tão bem, mas então lembrou que ele era um Uchiha.

- Sou "aquele que ilumina" – o menino falou orgulhoso – Uchiha Hiro, e você?

- Sou Suigetsu e esse é Juugo – Suigetsu falou sorrindo e como podia, tocou nos cabelos negros e lustrosos, lançando um olhar de vitória para Karin.

- Obrigado pelos biscoitos – Juugo falou vendo o menino concordar e caminhar para fora.

- Eu gosto de vocês – Hiro falou olhando sobre o ombro – vocês são legais, chichiue vai fazer minha festa de aniversário no domingo, será um churrasco e eu posso convidar quem eu quiser, e quero convidar vocês dois.

- Será um prazer – Juugo falou sorrindo – o que quer de presente?

- O chichiue diz que nós não devemos pedir nada – Hiro falou sorrindo e se virando – e que eu sou um menino afortunado por ter tudo, e é verdade, por isso peço somente a presença de vocês, vou fazer cinco anos. To-chan diz que sou um menino crescido, quase um homem. Mas o chichiue diz que já sou um dos homens famintos dele.

Juugo sorriu, Naruto falava aquilo sempre e parecia que realmente atraia homens famintos, por que atacavam sempre a comida como lobos. Até mesmo o sereno Itachi parecia perder sua aura de poder e refinamento quando enfrente a um dos quitutes de Naruto.

- Domingo então – Suigetsu falou – que horas?

- O chichiue diz que o tio Sai vai ser acorrentado à churrasqueira as onze. E que vai fazer salada de batata suficiente para alimentar um pequeno país – Hiro falou e então olhou Sasuke – o to-chan disse para eu convidar você, para você ver o que perdeu, eu não entendi, mas ele disse isso e sorriu.

O menino então se virou e correu para a casa principal, deixando Sasuke ainda mais irritado, Karin frustrada e Suigetsu e Juugo felizes ao comer biscoitos caseiros deliciosos.

- Vou fazer mais chá – Juugo disse – agora temos biscoitos.

Suigetsu apenas sorriu, pensando na manobra que Naruto havia armado. O loiro havia convidado-os ontem à noite, mas não poderiam ir, pois era segredo o fato de estarem indo à casa principal. Por isso pensara em um plano para convidá-los, e armara um perfeito, no final das contas: Quem desconfiaria de uma criança?

- Domingo – Sasuke falou com calma que estava longe de sentir – nós três vamos ao churrasco, sejam sociáveis e tentem ser agradáveis.

- Sasuke-kun...

- Você não foi convidada – Sasuke falou olhando frio para Karin, extravasando parte de sua irritação nela, mas ela merecia – se não tivesse tentado agarrar o garoto, talvez o resultado fosse diferente. Está trabalhando diretamente comigo há três anos e ainda não percebeu que Uchiha odeiam ser tocados?

Sasuke não ignorou que os dois empregados estavam sorrindo amplamente enquanto comiam biscoitos, tomavam chá e tornavam seu dia de trabalho mil vezes mais fácil.

Sasuke estava parado na janela de seu novo quarto, ela dava direto para a janela de seu quarto antigo e já vira Naruto a abrindo para arejar um quarto que um dia fora dele. Nenhuma de suas coisas antigas estava lá, a decoração atual era completamente diferente agora, ainda máscula, com tons escuros, mas muito mais leve e aconchegante. Aquele agora era o quarto de Sai, a cópia barata, como sempre o chamara, que usurpara seu lugar. Mas isso não era realmente importante, e não era o foco de seus pensamentos.

Não, pensava no loiro da casa ao lado, no loiro sorridente e bonito que beijava a face de Itachi todas as manhãs depois de empurrar um saco de papel nas mãos do homem, que sempre sorria faminto, depois voltaria para a cozinha e começaria a preparar novamente o café antes que Sai e Hiro chegassem, normalmente Suigetsu e Juugo entravam nessa hora, passavam meia hora lá e depois saiam furtivos com um saco de papel e um imenso sorriso no rosto. Naruto que às oito e meia saia com o filho para a rua e o beijava com carinho nos cabelos antes dele entrar no ônibus, que focava parado na calçada acenando como se seu menino não fosse mais voltar. Naruto que às dez horas estendia as roupas molhadas no varal e depois cantarolava enquanto cuidava das plantas do jardim. Naruto que às duas horas saia correndo com Sai, usando um short curto e uma camiseta laranja e voltava exatamente uma hora e vinte minutos depois, suado, corado e sorrindo e então desaparecia dentro da casa e voltava exatamente meia hora depois, fresco e úmido pelo banho recente.

As cinco Naruto recolhia a roupa no varal, cantarolando mais uma das canções populares ou gingues. Às cinco e meia Itachi ou Sai chegavam com Hiro, que corria para dar um beijo no loiro e ficava entorno dele contando seu dia, enquanto o loiro se estendia na sacada como um gato ao sol. As seis Naruto sumia dentro da cozinha e o cheiro que sempre vinha de lá era divino, as seis e quarenta e cinco Naruto abriria a porta da cozinha e Suigetsu e Juugo escorregariam rapidamente lá para dentro. As sete o jantar era servido e durava animadamente até as oito e então Naruto iria mandar Itachi e Sai lavarem a louça, às vezes Suigetsu e Juugo o faziam também enquanto o loiro se enroscava no sofá da sala com Hiro e juntos eles fariam os deveres do menino ou Naruto contaria uma história. Pontualmente as nove, Naruto levaria Hiro para o quarto e sairia de lá quinze minutos depois, Sai e Itachi dariam uma passada nesse meio tempo. Às nove e meia Naruto se enrolaria mais uma vez no sofá lendo um livro enquanto Sai e Itachi conversavam ou viam TV.

Eram nove e meia e Sasuke observava como um pervertido a privacidade de Naruto, por mais que lhe doesse admitir, o fascínio que Naruto despertara nele na escola jamais passara, apenas fora sufocado e relegado ao esquecimento. Perdera a conta do número de vezes que desejara surpreender Naruto em um de seus momentos no jardim e roubar um beijo daquela boca vermelha e carnuda, que deveria ser doce como mel. O como desejara arrancar aqueles shorts curtos e tomar Naruto sobre a grama, suado da corrida, ofegante e lindo. Ou lamber uma das gotas que sempre escorria por sua garganta por que o loiro jamais secava o cabelo direito. Queria estar na cozinha o vendo cozinhar, sabendo que era para ele que Naruto se esforçava. Queria estar no sofá agora, com o loiro enroscado em seus braços, sabendo que logo o levaria para o quarto deles e o amaria até de madrugada. Queria acordar de manhã ao lado de Naruto e beijar aquela boca inchada pelo sono, ver aqueles olhos azuis se abrindo sonolentos antes do loiro sorrir e pular, indo fazer o seu café da manhã. Queria ser levado até o carro, ganhar um beijo e aquele desejo de bom dia, queria tudo.

Mas acima de tudo, queria parar ao lado da cama de Hiro, vendo os olhos azuis sonolentos naquele rosto que era igual ao seu e beijar a testa pálida, sabendo que desejava boa noite para seu filho e então deixaria Naruto o tapar melhor e sairia com Naruto do quarto, brincando com a idéia de dar-lhe um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha. Jamais seria ternamente distante como Itachi era com Naruto, jamais deixaria de tocar o loiro se tivesse a oportunidade de fazê-lo e fosse seu direito o fazer.

Sabia que deveria estar irritado com Suigetsu e Juugo, mas não os culpava por sucumbirem aquilo que ele mesmo desejava fazer. Se pudesse, também iria para a cozinha acolhedora e sentaria a mesa grande de madeira, esperando o loiro trazer um dos quitutes que sempre fazia. Ele próprio já surrupiara algum deles do saco de papel que Suigetsu e Juugo traziam sempre, como se Naruto temesse que morressem de inanição até o jantar. Quantas vezes não roubara o café deles, perguntando onde haviam comprado?

Foi tirado dos seus pensamentos pelo barulho da chuva que começava a cair, chuva de verão, pensou, teria chovido no verão que esquecera? Olhou então a outra casa, vendo Naruto se ergueu do sofá e correr para a janela com um sorriso enorme antes de sair da casa e parar no meio do gramado, deixando a chuva fina molhar a camiseta branca e tornar-se transparente enquanto a calça folgada negra se colava as pernas grossas. Naruto tinha a face erguida para o céu, um sorriso enorme e os olhos fechados enquanto recebia a chuva com os braços abertos, os pés pequenos estavam descalços sobre a grama verde. Sasuke jamais o achou tão belo quanto agora.

- Venha – Naruto chamou olhando para Sai e Itachi, que o observavam da porta – venha, venha tomar banho de chuva comigo. Venha sentir essa delícia.

_Deixe tudo que te fere para trás e venha, vamos tomar banho de chuva. Seja livre só hoje. Eu quero você comigo, na chuva, venha Sasuke. Venha!_

A voz, Sasuke pensou sentindo uma vertigem, como não percebera? Já estava a mais de um mês ouvindo a voz de Naruto direto e ainda não notara que era de Naruto a voz que o chamava. Olhando então Naruto, viu o momento exato em que Sai, vestindo um jeans claro e uma camiseta azul escura com o símbolo do clã passou pela porta, pulando para junto de Naruto e o abraçando. A imagem dele mesmo pulando a janela de seu quarto e indo se unir silenciosamente a Naruto, que o chamava embaixo de sua janela. A imagem dele mesmo abraçando Naruto e o beijando sobre a chuva, sentindo o mel que era aquela boca, o quão macios eram aqueles lábios e o gosto de água pura enquanto o corpo molhado e quente de Naruto se colava ao seu.

Memórias, muitas, a memória de amar Naruto de encontro à parede da sala enquanto seus pais e Itachi estavam em um jantar de negócios. A lembrança de tomar Naruto no vestiário da escola. Lembranças, tantas lembranças de ter Naruto, de amá-lo, faminto, sempre desejando mais e então a morte de seus pais, a ambição desmedida e então ignorar Naruto por dias seguidos e o trazer para sua casa finalmente, o tomar em sua cama, sentindo o amor que o loiro lhe tinha, sabendo que era seu primeiro e único amante. Tomando tudo que podia e não dando quase nada. Sabendo que ia deixá-lo, pensando que ele era uma prisão, uma fraqueza e empecilho, que estava lhe roubando a oportunidade de superar seu irmão.

A voz apaixonada do loiro dizendo que tinha algo para contar, sua própria voz, cruel e mesquinha dizendo que não queria saber, que estava indo embora e que jamais iria voltar. As atrocidades que repetira para si mesmo, mentiras para justificar sua patética fuga. O rosto de Naruto, lívido e banhado de lágrimas, as mãos protetoramente sobre o ventre enquanto o resto do corpo nu e ainda marcado pelo sexo o excitavam mais uma vez. A fúria quando o chamou de promiscuo, quando lhe disse que ele só desejava seu dinheiro, o rosto dolorido e triste ao dizer que se era o que desejava, então ele fecharia a porta quando passasse, e que ela não batesse em sua bunda.

Itachi, seu irmão, chegando de uma reunião de negócios e vendo Naruto chorar ao sair de sua casa. Itachi o olhando com ódio enquanto envolvia Naruto nos braços e o levava de lá. Itachi que no dia seguinte lhe entregou os cartões e senhas de sua parte da herança e o mandou ser feliz.

Todas as lembranças que esquecera muito antes de seu coma, muito antes do acidente. Coisas que juntara e catalogara como inúteis, tudo que um dia tinha lhe feito humano, feliz, pleno, esquecidas por sua própria vontade. Jamais olhara para trás, jamais tentara ou desejara olhar. Não fora o coma que lhe tirara aquelas memórias, fora ele mesmo, por sua plena e livre vontade. Tinha esquecido tudo sobre Naruto, sobre Itachi naquela fase, sempre o olhando cuidadosamente, com um brilho quase invejoso nos olhos negros. Itachi, que sempre seguira Naruto com os olhos quando o loiro vinha visitar. E agora sentia a porta batendo em sua bunda, e doía.

Itachi que ficou e cuidou do homem que era seu e do filho que eles haviam feito juntos. Itachi que aceitou e criou seu sobrinho, dando tudo que podia, apoiando e sendo apoiado. Itachi finalmente livre das cobranças do pai e tendo uma família amorosa e unida entorno dele.

Erguendo os olhos, Sasuke encontrou os olhos negros de seu irmão, que sorriu serenamente. E então Itachi saiu da varando, indo se unir a Naruto sobre a chuva, como um dia o próprio Sasuke fizera, incapaz de recusar aquele doce chamado, aquele canto da sereia. Itachi, que Sasuke julgava tocar Naruto de modo ausente, ignorando que Itachi sempre fora reservado e Naruto jamais fora um exibicionista. E então Itachi passou os braços pela cintura do loiro, puxando-o para si enquanto as mãos se uniam sobre o ventre de Naruto, Sai sorria olhando os dois, olhando a barriga de Naruto. Um ventre que as camisetas ou camisas folgadas do loiro normalmente não deixavam perceber, mas que agora, com a roupa colada ao corpo por causa da chuva, moldavam a pequena protuberância que se formava ali.

Poderia ignorar aquele indício, mas não a forma como Itachi sorria, sussurrando algo no ouvido de Naruto, que lhe sorriu amplamente, enquanto as mãos se entrelaçavam as de Itachi sobre seu ventre protuberante. E não podia ignorar as provocações divertidas de Sai sobre cegonhas.

Um novo filho, Itachi e Naruto logo dariam o irmãozinho ou irmãzinha que Hiro pedira em seu aniversário. Era Itachi partilhando a vida e cama com Naruto, era Itachi quem o amava agora e era amado por ele, era o filho de Itachi que crescia no ventre de Naruto agora, assim como era o filho de Itachi quem dormia protegido dentro da casa. Hiro, a criança que fizera com Naruto, era de Itachi, como Naruto era, como tudo era. Sasuke abrira mão disso para ter...nada.

Sem conter ou esconder as lágrimas, Sasuke suspirou, reconhecendo abertamente: Itachi tinha vencido. Itachi era imensamente mais afortunado do que ele, Itachi tinha tudo, tudo que poderia o fazer feliz, tudo que poderia lhe dar uma vida. Quem tinha inveja de quem agora?


End file.
